


The Hurt In His Eyes

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [22]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: Jonathan can see what Trip’s doing, and he doesn’t like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Set in the early days of Season Three.

I've seen Trip lash out before. It didn't hurt until I saw Malcolm in the firing line, taking all that raw rage and grief, uncomplaining.

Lizzie's dead. Somebody's got to pay. Xindi. Shipmates. Lover. Whoever's nearest.

Malcolm's tough. He understands. He'll live, even though the love he's given everything for is crumbling before him.

I see the hurt in his eyes. 

I wish Trip could.


End file.
